


The Royal Curse

by Treekianthia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia
Summary: For generations, a curse has inflicted the Blaiddyd Royal Family, transforming the first love of each King and Queen into a horrible beast. After he is crowned King, Dimitri does all he can to try and stop the curse from coming forth despite the pressures for him to marry. At first things seem to be working, but he is soon plagued by nightmares. The nightmares lead him to seek solace in the Cathedral, where he meets a woman who will forever change his life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	The Royal Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Whatever It Takes
> 
> My Submission for the Three Houses Ultra Rarepair Big Bang, featuring my favorite Three Houses couple, Dimitri and Mercedes! Art was done by the love PureResonance over on twitter: https://twitter.com/PureResonance/status/1300907213830135808?s=20

There had always been whispers of the curse… **  
**

Growing up, Dimitri had overheard servants and guards speak of it. They spoke of how his own mother had fallen to it, how his grandfather’s first wife had been consumed, and how one day, Dimitri would experience the pain and suffering it brought as well. Some would call it the “Blaiddyd Family Tragedies”, while others simply referred to it as the “Royal Curse”. Every generation, it would claim another victim, and there was no known way to stop it. No matter who the victim was, it always ended in their death.

Dimitri’s father never spoke of the curse to him, but there was always a darkness that loomed over when the young prince asked about his mother. King Lambert had said Dimitri’s mother had passed from an illness, but the rumors that spread said that was a lie. The curse had claimed his mother, and she had been killed in order to protect him from her. Such horrible truths should have never been told to a child, but they had still made their way to the prince’s ears. It made him better understand why the people of Fhirdiad looked at him with both pity and sorrow.

The people both feared and mourned for the royal family. With such a curse running amok, nobody could be certain who the next victim would be. Those who feared it prayed their children would never meet the prince, while those who mourned never had children to prevent them from being claimed. It made for a very lonely childhood for Dimitri, and the few friends he had were the children of his father’s closest allies, but even his father’s allies feared the curse. They would even go as far as to drag their children away to keep them from growing too attached.

He was almost always alone...

_“One day, his first love will be taken by the curse…”_

_“They’ll slowly turn into a monster, and he’ll have no choice but to kill them…”_

_“Just like how King Lambert had to kill Queen Meliae…”_

Those were the whispers that Dimitri grew up with. One day, he’d find his first love, and all would seem fine. Then slowly, the curse would take over their body, and they would turn into a horrible beast. To protect his people, he would have to slay them with his own spear, bringing an end to their rampage. If they had children, he would have to look at them knowing what he had done, and how his heir would one day go through the same thing as well. He could not stop them, or himself, from falling in love.

When his father passed away, the whispers only grew stronger. The prince would be crowned King at the young age of 18, and soon he would be in the need of a partner to rule by his side. Whether he chose his own spouse or his spouse was chosen for him, there was always the chance that the curse would manifest itself. The High Council of Faerghus was eager for Dimitri to take a queen despite the risk of the curse, and presented him many good candidates, including one of his childhood friends. Dimitri, however, declined all of them, not wanting any of them to fall victim to the family curse.

For almost three years, Dimitri ruled as a solo King. He was inexperienced, and constantly looked towards his friends and retainers for advice. They helped him the best they could, but the High Council continued to push that taking a Queen was of the highest priority. Faerghus needed an heir with the blood of a Blaiddyd, and curse or not, the line needed to continue. The Goddess had blessed them with Holy Blood after all.

That holy blood gave the Blaiddyd family strength that was unmatched by many. It had allowed the kingdom to win wars, fend off invaders, and granted many kings and queens before Dimitri the power to prevent rebellion. Only a few families remained that had been blessed with this holy blood, and none were as powerful as the royal line. It was a symbol of their status, and the High Council did not wish to see it disappear. They did not consider any other family as worthy of the throne as Dimitri’s.

Approaching his 21st birthday, Dimitri knew he would not be able to convince the High Council that he could rule on his own for much longer. Even with the help of his friends, his retainers, and one of his father’s most trusted allies, he was struggling to rule on his own. The people were suffering under his rule, and no matter what laws and practices he passed, things seemed only to get worse. He wondered if such misfortune was also part of the curse, or if it was just him being forced into the position of king far too early. Either way, something needed to change.

Reluctantly, Dimitri agreed to take a bride. The High Council selected his childhood friend Ingrid, whom they trained to be the perfect queen. She would connect with the people, while Dimitri would handle foreign affairs in an attempt to get aid from the neighboring countries. It would be a beneficial relationship, and hopefully one that would last. Dimitri desperately wanted to mend the errors he had made and bring glory to the kingdom his father had left him.

Yet things did not go as planned.

A month before the wedding, Dimitri found himself restless in the middle of the night. He was tossing and turning in bed, having been awoken by a nightmare relating to the curse. Ingrid had been consumed by it, despite his feelings towards her only being that of a friend, and he had to kill her before she could fully become a monster. It was a terrible sight, and the screams he heard in his dream rang in his ear. It was not something he wanted to come to pass.

Unable to sleep, Dimitri got out of bed and dressed himself. When he was younger and suffered from nightmares of his mother, his father would take him to the castle’s cathedral and tell stories of former kings and queens. Since his father’s passing, Dimitri had not stepped foot in the cathedral, but after such a nightmare he was drawn to it. He yearned for the days his father was still around, and wished to try and recapture those memories. Perhaps then, he would be able to sleep through the rest of the night.

Going through the dark halls, Dimitri passed a few guards on patrol. They did not question why their king was awake, and instead offered to alert the future queen of his restlessness, though he politely declined. He wanted to be alone at the moment, and he did not need anybody worrying about him at such a late hour. Ingrid was surely tired after such a long day of dealing with the people, and he did not want to add anything more to her plate. Knowing her, the only thing she would want on her plate at the moment was more food.

Reaching the castle cathedral, Dimitri slowly opened the doors. His cape blew with a breeze that came through, and he shivered in the cold air. He bundled his black fur cape tighter around himself to try and warm up. It was the middle of winter, so he expected it to be cold, but this was far colder than anything he had ever experienced. It chilled him to the very core.

As he wrapped himself tighter, Dimitri realized he was no longer alone. Standing at the altar, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the stained glass window, was a woman dressed in white furs. She was singing a prayer for the goddess, loudly enough he could hear her, but softly enough that her words did not echo in the empty cathedral. He did not approach her, and instead waited for her to finish her song. It was beautiful.

_“Goddess above,_

_Gift of holy blood._

_Light that shines,_

_And births anew._

_A prayer to sing,_

_Of your praise._

_The sun and moon,_

_Guiding your stars._

_Rise to skies,_

_And do not fear._

_Goddess above,_

_Heal thy heart.”_

With her song finished, the woman knelt down in front of the altar. She was saying something to herself, but it was too quiet for Dimitri to make out. Curious to what she was saying, he stepped closer to her. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty cathedral, catching the woman off guard. She quickly turned around to look at him, her bright eyes open in shock.

As Dimitri laid eyes on the woman’s face, he froze. Though her face was partially obscured by the shadows, he could tell the beauty of her voice was reflected in her looks. She looked at him in silence, and Dimitri was unsure of what to say. The two of them spent what felt like hours staring at each other with eyes wide, though in reality it was only a short moment.

“O-oh!” the woman gasped as she realized who she was in the presence of. She quickly curtsied to show respect, but Dimitri quickly signaled for her to rise. He did not want to be reminded of his royal status at the moment. Not after the nightmare he had had.

Dimitri asked the woman for her name and what had brought her to the cathedral so late at night, but he was met with hesitation. The woman said her troubles were not nearly important enough for the king, in which Dimitri responded that she should treat him as a commoner instead of royalty. It was his wish to heal the people of their worries and pain, whether he was the king or not. Though she was still hesitant, the woman opened up to him. Before long, she had told him everything that was on her mind.

The woman turned out to be one Mercedes von Martritz, a cleric working in the castle’s cathedral. She had come from the Adrestian Empire with her mother just before Dimitri had been crowned king, and had been working in the cathedral ever since. During that time she had been plagued by nightmares, and she had found comfort in braving the cold and coming to the cathedral at night when nobody else was around. She would often sing to the goddess to drive away her bad dreams, only for them to come back a few days later. It was an endless cycle that left her tired, but she continued to pray despite it.

That night had apparently been especially terrible.

She had been awoken by a nightmare in which a beast had laid waste to Fhirdiad. It had frightened her to the very core, and after such a shock she knew she had to ask the goddess for help. Images of her mother being attacked by the beast clouded her mind, bringing her to tears despite knowing it was only a dream. She couldn’t understand what would have caused her to have such a nightmare, but she didn’t want to find out. Instead, she found herself once again singing in hopes of the nightmares going away. 

Having come to the cathedral for similar reasons, Dimitri admitted his own fears. He told Mercedes about the Royal Curse, and how he had dreamt of his dear friend turning into a beast as a result. Having been left unable to sleep, he headed to the cathedral in order to find peace of mind. He had not expected to find somebody already there, however, let alone somebody who was in a similar situation to him. He felt that it was almost as if it were fate.

Mercedes felt empathy for the king, and offered to sing a prayer for him to ward off the nightmares and restlessness. She believed if the goddess answered her own prayers, then surely she would answer one for the king who carried blessed blood. Even if Mercedes could not stop the nightmares herself, it was the least she could offer. Dimitri agreed to let Mercedes pray for him, hoping it would bring him some level of comfort. Even if it didn’t work, he would still be grateful to her for trying.

Clasping her hands together and facing the altar, Mercedes once again sang her song. Dimitri listened to each word carefully, wondering what the meaning behind the words were. It was a song said to be as old as the goddess herself, but the lyrics had been changed over time. Now the original meaning had been lost, leaving it as a simple prayer that even children knew. Mercedes sang it beautifully though, and it gave the song a new breath of life that Dimitri hadn’t heard in a long time.

When the song was finished, Mercedes offered one last prayer to the goddess, asking her to rid Dimitri of his nightmares. Though Dimitri did not feel any different, he felt more at ease now that he had heard Mercedes’ prayer. He thanked her, and then asked if there was anything he could do in return. Mercedes, however, shook her head and said that his presence that night had been enough. She felt a little better knowing somebody had been with her.

The two parted ways soon after, and Dimitri returned to his room, where he could not get Mercedes out of his mind. She seemed caring and gentle, and he wished he could give her more in return. He thought perhaps if she’d allow it, he would give her and her mother a place to live in the palace, where Mercedes would easily be able to visit the cathedral instead of braving the cold. Perhaps he would see her more often as well, and the two could even become friends. He did not mind the idea of getting to know her better.

Changing back into his sleepwear, Dimitri returned to his bed. He lay there unable to sleep for quite some time, before finally falling into a slumber. At first it was dreamless, the goddess seemingly answering the prayer. He was not awoken by the sight of monsters, or fears of the curse. Instead there was nothing, until his sleep was so deep nothing could wake him. That was untik he heard a voice singing; one he had only just heard for the first time.

_“Goddess we pray,_

_For a Gift from you._

_Light shining down,_

_For strength reborn._

_A prayer we sing,_

_Of your power._

_The celestial sky,_

_Leads our royal path._

_Look to the stars,_

_And find bravery._

_Goddess we pray,_

_For blessed blood.”_

Over the next month, Dimitri suffered from more nightmares. They all revolved around Ingrid becoming a beast and laying waste to the country, and each time he woke up stressed and restless. As the wedding drew closer, the nightmares became more frequent, and the only thing he could do to stop them was to return to the cathedral, where Mercedes stood waiting. He had moved her and her mother into the castle as gratitude, and they now saw each other almost every night. It was the only thing that brought him comfort.

The two began to grow close as more nights passed. Mercedes would sing and pray for Dimitri as soon as he arrived, and then the two would discuss mundane topics with each other well into the night. He learned that she had a younger brother who traveled the continent, and Dimitri shared stories about himself and his childhood friends. They would ask each other questions, give answers, laugh, cry. All things that deepened their friendship.

Dimitri found himself caring for Mercedes’ wellbeing, always asking her if there was anything he could do to make her more comfortable. She would always tell him not to worry, but he insisted she let him help her. She laughed and said he was so noble, but she was happy just being able to spend time with him. That always made Dimitri smile, and he always said he enjoyed her company as well. Their bond was a special one.

And then one night, it happened.

A week before the wedding, Mercedes was nowhere to be found. Dimitri had woken up from another nightmare, this time not involving Ingrid at all. The beast was still present, but it looked different and used magic instead of sheer force. He did not understand what had suddenly changed, but it brought him no sense of comfort. It only worried him more.

When Mercedes did appear, she was a sobbing mess. She did not say anything to Dimitri, and instead ran to him and clung to his cape. Dimitri wasn’t sure what had come over her, but he turned and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and asked what was wrong. He was only met with sobs, however, and Mercedes showed no signs of calming down. Something terrible had happened.

“Mercedes, please… Tell me what is bothering you…” Dimitri asked the crying cleric. She looked up at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks, with an expression that looked soft despite the tears. She gave him a pained smile.

“I… I… The Royal Curse… I’m the one it’s chosen...”

.

..

...

Two years had passed since the mark of the curse appeared on Mercedes’ hand...

Dimitri had not married Ingrid, calling off the wedding to choose his own queen instead. He took Mercedes as his wife the following month for her own protection, keeping an eye on her and the mark she now bore. The high council was joyous either way, but the people grew wary of Mercedes as soon as she was crowned queen. Rumors spread that the sudden change was because Dimitri had fallen in love with her, and that she would be cursed, just like so many before her. Dimitri, however, shot down these rumors, saying that he did not want to trap Ingrid in a loveless marriage, and that marrying Mercedes instead was a mutual agreement.

That did not stop the rumors, however, and whispers followed Mercedes wherever she would go. Servants took notice of her constantly gloved hands, and she was scrutinized for always dressing and bathing herself without their help. She claimed it was because she had always cared for herself and did not need the extra help, but many considered it unlike a queen to do such a thing. Even the people did not trust her, with many avoiding her when she went to the streets. It made her work as queen hard, but she still managed to do the best she could.

Hand in hand, Dimitri and Mercedes restored the wellbeing of their country. Even with the rumors always following them, they worked hard in order to succeed. Dimitri successfully garnered aid from the neighboring countries, and Mercedes was able to bring a new hope to the people through her prayers. To celebrate such a miraculous recovery, the high council decided to host a large festival on the eve of Dimitri’s 23rd birthday. Royals and Nobles from all countries would be invited, and thanks would be given to those who helped in the recovery.

Everything seemed fine, and in the hustle and bustle of preparations, the curse was forgotten about. It was decided that Mercedes would lead everyone in a prayer of thanks, and she spent much of her time preparing the song she would sing for it. Dimitri, meanwhile, prepared his words of thanks for the Adrestian Empire’s Emperor and the Leader of the Leicester Alliance. The King and Queen happily prepared for the event, sharing their excitement when they were alone. They were proud of what they were doing for their country.

Then came the day of the festival…

The day started out normal, with the King and Queen of Faerghus preparing for the event in their chambers. Though Mercedes was feeling a tad ill that day, she promised it was nothing more than nerves. Dimitri, however, had her promise if it got too bad she would stand down and let somebody else lead the prayer, though she was insistent she would be fine. It was her duty as queen to lead the people in the prayer, and she wasn’t comfortable letting anyone else do it. It did nothing to ease his worries, but Dimitri knew he couldn’t stop her.

When the time came, Mercedes stepped on the castle balcony overlooking all those who had gathered to join her in prayer. At first there was silence, but as she raised her arms and began to sing, other voices soon joined hers. Dimitri watched her from behind, keeping an eye on her in case she felt faint. The song she sang was beautiful, but Dimitri was too distracted to make out the words. He was more focused on her than the prayer.

And then…

Without warning, Mercedes collapsed. Dimitri ran to catch her, and as she laid in his arms a strange, purple aura started to appear where the mark of the curse was. It burned through the glove on her hand, bringing the mark into view. They were murmurs from the people down below who had no idea what was going on, and yelling from guards who noticed the mark as soon as it was visible. The guards quickly surrounded the King and Queen, telling Dimitri to back away from his beloved wife.

Dimitri refused, however, saying he would not abandon her. The guards had no choice but to raise their swords and spears against him, once again asking him to back away. Still refusing, Dimitri stood up with his wife and carried her in his arms. The guards grew closer to Dimitri, with their leader warning him of what was to happen. Mercedes was to become a beast, and if she was not stopped she would terrorize the entire city, killing thousands. This was their only chance to stop her.

Then, there was a flash of light, and a voice telling Dimitri to run. He didn’t know where it came from, but with Mercedes held closely, he ran back into the halls of the castle. There was shouting from outside, and the guards inside were confused to see their King in a panic. Dimitri looked around for the source of the voice, but when he found nothing he continued to flee. He needed to get Mercedes to safety.

Unsure of where to go, Dimitri made his way to the cathedral. It was surely empty at this time, and he knew of a secret passage that led away from the city. It was only known to royalty, and only to be used when the castle was under attack, but now was as good a time as ever to use it. He could get Mercedes out of Fhirdiad, and somewhere she couldn’t be found. Then they could find a way to break the curse.

Going through the passageway, Dimitri continued to hold Mercedes close. She wasn’t conscious, and the aura around her hand grew stronger. Her breathing was soft, and it was almost as if she were asleep. With the state of her mark, Dimitri was worried she would transform before they made it out, but he continued to press forward. He had no time to lose.

When Dimitri reached the end of the passageway, he pressed his shoulder to a wooden door that led to a fortress that had long been abandoned. It creaked as he pushed it open, and Mercedes gave the slightest hint of starting to stir. She didn’t wake, however, and continued to rest in Dimitri’s arms.

“So, you’ve finally made it.”

Dimitri stepped back as he was greeted by a mysterious figure. She looked at him with green eyes filled with determination and a smile on her face. He had never met her before, but she gave off a sense of familiarity. As she approached, she offered to take Mercedes from him, saying she could help temporarily stop the spread of the curse. At first Dimitri refused, saying he couldn’t trust a stranger with his wife. The woman, however, promised that she was no stranger, and that she had closer ties than Dimitri realized.

The woman turned out to be a traveler named Byleth, who was working with Mercedes’ brother, Emile per Mercedes’ request. According to Byleth, Mercedes had contacted Emile after she was inflicted with the curse in hopes of having him and Byleth find a way to break it. In return, Mercedes had to promise to keep quiet of their involvement, as Byleth did not want to reveal herself until the time was right. Dimitri was confused by these conditions, but grateful for her willingness to help.

Byleth further explained that Emile had been the one to set off the flash of light with magic, allowing Mercedes and Dimitri to escape. Emile had infiltrated the guard during the festival in case anything happened, and in the end he had been right to. Without him there, there was the chance that Mercedes would have been killed. Dimitri was grateful for Byleth and Emile’s quick thinking, and asked if there was a way to repay them. Byleth, shook her head, and stated she wanted nothing until the curse was broken…

And there was a way to break it.

Emile and Byleth discovered that the curse had been placed by a man named Nemesis. When the Goddess Sothis blessed the Blaiddyd family with holy blood, Nemesis grew jealous that his bloodline was not chosen instead. He scoured the continent in search of powerful, dark relics in order to exact his revenge, and once he found them, placed the curse. Using such powerful relics came with a price, however, and since then, Nemesis had been in an eternal sleep, his body resting in the tallest tower of an abandoned church. If Dimitri wanted to break the curse, he would have to ascend the tower, destroy the relics, and defeat Nemesis once and for all.

It was a lot for the King to take in, but he agreed to it without a second thought. He loved Mercedes, and was willing to risk his life for her. If that meant ascending the tower and facing a man long thought dead, then so be it.

“For her, I’ll do whatever it takes…”

.

..

…

“Welcome back, Dimitri!”

Six weeks had passed since Dimitri and Mercedes arrived at Garreg Mach with Byleth and Emile. Byleth had indeed been able to temporarily keep the curse at bay, and Dimitri and Mercedes were now in hiding, with Emile and Byleth keeping them safe from those searching for them. Dimitri had begun his quest to destroy the relics, spending much of his time within the tower where Nemesis rested, while Mercedes waited patiently for her husband’s daily returns. Though it was a stressful way to live, it was their new normal.

“Mercedes, how are you feeling?” Dimitri asked as he placed his spear against the wall. He was covered in sweat and bruises, but he had successfully made his way to a new floor in the tower. One more trip, and another relic would be broken.

Mercedes smiled and clapped her hands together. “Much better now that you’re back!” she said before giving Dimitri a kiss on the cheek. “I wasn’t expecting you until a bit later, so I’m still finishing dinner.”

Dimitri smiled in return. “Don’t worry, I can wait for it. My priority is that you’re safe,” he told her before taking her hands. Mercedes giggled.

“Byleth and Emile make sure I am, and I know you do too,” she responded. Her mark was glowing a soft purple, but it was nowhere near as intense as it had been at the festival. Whatever Byleth did to suppress the curse had kept it from flaring up long enough for Dimitri to continue weakening it.

“You’ve heard from them today then?” Dimitri asked his wife. While Dimitri was in the towers, Byleth and Emile traveled to gather information and spread false rumors. They’d occasionally stop by to give an update, but Dimitri wasn’t always present to see them. He was normally in the tower whenever they came through.

Pulling her hands away, Mercedes moved to a nearby table. “They were here a few hours ago, and they left us some reading material,” she explained as she picked up some loose papers. Dimitri walked over, looking over Mercedes’ shoulder to glance at the papers in her hand.

“More info on the curse?” Dimitri continued to ask. Mercedes, however, shook her head before turning around and handing the papers to him.

“You’re close, but it’s old lore about the goddess,” she revealed. “I’m not sure how much it’ll be of use to you, but it wouldn’t hurt to look.”

Dimitri looked down at the paper in his hands. It was yellowed with age and crumbling at the edges. The text was faded, and try as he might, he was barely able to read it. He could make out a few words here and there, but nothing that seemed important. He figured he was better off trying to decipher it after dinner.

“Speaking of which…” Dimitri began as he took more, well-aged paper out from a pack he carried. “I found these in the tower; do you think you can translate them?”

Mercedes took the pages from Dimitri’s hand and gave them a quick read. “These all seem to be in ancient Adrestian, but I should be able to translate it with the help of the books I found in the library,” she told him. “I found quite a bit while cleaning it out for fun.”

Dimitri let out a laugh. “Only you would clean something for fun, Mercedes,” he poked fun at his wife. Placing her free hand on her cheek, Mercedes giggled lightly while still smiling.

“I need to find something to occupy my time in between your visits to the tower, and if I can find something of use for you, I’d gladly clean this place a hundred times over,” she said. She always managed to stay so cheerful despite their situation, and Dimitri was glad for it.

“Please, save your energy, Mercedes,” Dimitri requested while placing his hand on top of hers. “You already do so much around here, and I don’t need you working yourself to the bone.”

Mercedes let out a happy sigh. “You take such good care of me, Dimitri. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she told her husband, “but at least let me finish dinner!”

Dimitri laughed again. “Of course! I’m starving!”

Putting the pages down on the table, Mercedes went back to the small kitchen that the knights quarters provided. Though there was a run down dining hall somewhere else in the monastery that surely offered more room and cooking utensils, Mercedes said she preferred the quaintess of the one they had here. It made them feel more like a normal husband and wife, and not a king and queen on the run. At this point, they were both trying to make things feel as normal as possible. Whatever normal really was at this point.

When the onion gratin soup was done, the two sat down and enjoyed a nice, warm meal together. They talked about how Mercedes had spent her day, and how the visit from Byleth and Emile had gone. Mercedes had mostly focused on sewing and cleaning, and she had even finished making herself a dress out of a rare fabric Dimitri had found in the tower. Byleth and Emile, meanwhile, did not have time to stay long, but did explain they had led the Royal Guard to believe the two had fled to the Leicester Alliance. It had caused quite a stir with the reigning Duke, but it would keep the guards away from the monastery for a while.

Once their meal was finished, Dimitri offered to take up dish duty while Mercedes went outside to hang up laundry she had washed just before Dimitri had returned. It was quiet as he scrubbed the dishes, and his thoughts wandered. A lot had happened in the past six weeks.

First there was the tower: tall, dark, and filled with monsters. It was unlike anything Dimitri had ever experienced before, and each trip held something new. Originally it had seemed each floor of the tower was themed around the teachings of the goddess, but they had long since fallen into decay. Long forgotten treasures were scattered around different rooms, and the monsters who guarded them grew stronger the higher Dimitri went. The closer he got to Nemesis, the more difficult things became.

Then there were the relics themselves. They were all weapons of sorts, and they seemed to be made of some strange material. They glowed a deep purple- the same purple as Mercedes’ mark- and burned when Dimitri touched them. As he held them in his hands, they would beat as if they were a human heart, slow and deep. Whatever they were, he was glad he was destroying them…

_“Goddess we pray,_

_For a Gift from you._

_Light shining down,_

_For strength reborn”_

Dimitri looked up from the dishes and out the window. Somebody… No, Mercedes was singing. It was a song he had only heard once before, and not one he had expected to be hearing again. Putting the plate he was cleaning down in the water, Dimitri headed outside. There, he found Mercedes looking out towards the tower as her voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

_A prayer we sing,_

_Of your power._

_The celestial sky,_

_Leads our royal path._

_Look to the stars,_

_And find bravery._

_Goddess we pray,_

_For blessed blood.”_

“Mercedes?” Dimitri interrupted as he stepped forward. Mercedes jumped slightly in shock before turning to look back at her husband. Her hand was on her chest.

“Dimitri! Please don’t sneak up on me like that!” she said as she tried to steady her breathing. A moment later, she let out a loud exhale and put her hand back down. “Did you finish the dishes?”

“Ah, no, but… I heard you singing, and was curious to where you learned that song,” Dimitri explained. “It’s not the one that you normally sing when you’re out here.”

Mercedes smiled and twirled. “Do you like it?” she asked. “Byleth taught it to me while she was here earlier. She said it’s the original lyrics to the Goddess’ prayer, and that the lyrics are very special. Only a few people know them, and she wanted me to become one of them!”

Dimitri nodded. “I think it’s a lovely song,” he told her, “Yet I must admit, this isn't my first time I’ve heard you sing it.”

Mercedes tilted her head. “How can that be? Byleth only taught me the lyrics today, and I haven’t sung it before now,” she mentioned. Unable to explain Dimitri looked away.

“It’s a bit… Complicated, or perhaps even a bit crazy,” he admitted. “I’m not quite sure you’d believe me if I told you.”

Walking over to her husband, Mercedes took his hand. “I don’t think anything is as crazy or as complicated as this curse, Dimitri,” she told him. Dimitri squeezed Mercedes’ hand tightly, with his gaze returning to her. He tried his best to force a smile, but all he could manage was a frown.

“It’s not something that would easily make sense,” he tried to explain. Furrowing her brow, Mercedes placed her hand on her cheek. Her eyes were shining brightly with curiosity.

“Well, a lot of things don’t make sense at first, do they? This curse is an example of that,” she pointed out. “Perhaps if you tell me about when you first heard me sing it, we’ll be able to find an explanation?”

Dimitri let out a sigh. “I honestly doubt we’ll figure any of this out, but… I heard you sing it a dream, two years ago, just after we met,” he told his wife. Mercedes was quiet for a moment, but began to hum the song a moment later. She was thinking. 

“A dream… That is odd. Perhaps though, it was the goddess giving you a glimpse of the future?” she suggested. It wasn’t what Dimitri was expecting to hear, but it was possible. He knew the goddess was all powerful, and it wasn’t unheard of for her to give grant prophetic visions to particularly devout followers. But why him though? Was it because of his Holy Blood? And why this song in particular?

Dimitri shook his head to get his thoughts straight. “It’s possible, but whatever the reason, I was caught off guard when I heard you singing it again,” he said. “I also have to wonder how Byleth learned the lyrics in the first place. You’d think only followers of the goddess would know them, and she hasn’t shown any particular interest in her teachings before.”

Mercedes tapped her finger on her cheek. “Mmm…” she mumbled as she bit her lip. She had an odd expression on her face, and began humming again a moment later. Dimitri could tell she was lost in thought, and that there was a lot on her mind.

“Mercedes?” Dimitri asked in attempts to get her attention. “What are you thinking about?”

Mercedes took a deep breath. “I think… I think I know the answer to that question…” she admitted. “Byleth has always been so mysterious, and she knows things that most people shouldn’t… Things that only the Goddess should know...”

Dimitri gave Mercedes a look of intrigue. “Are you suggesting that Byleth has a connection to the goddess?” he asked her. Placing her hands on her chest, Mercedes nodded.

“She knows things about this curse, and was even able to keep it from consuming me. Then there’s the way she carries herself, her mysterious origins, and how she always seems so… Otherworldly,” Mercedes continued to explain. “It’s almost as if she’s the goddess reborn...”

“The goddess reborn…” Dimitri repeated as his gaze wandered to the tower. Was it possible? Was Byleth the goddess in a mortal body? Is that why she was so keen on trying to help them? Though it would explain some things, it seemed like a wild concept…

‘Dimitri…” Mercedes said a moment later. “I suddenly don’t… Feel so good…”

“Mercedes? Mercedes!!!”

Dimitri caught Mercedes as she suddenly collapsed. Though she was fine moments before, she had grown pale, and her mark was glowing a deep purple. The mark itself was starting to grow along her hand and arm, which meant the curse was starting to consume her. Dimitri needed to break the next relic soon, or Mercedes would turn into a monster before his very eyes.

“Mercedes? Mercedes, can you hear me?” Dimitri asked his wife. She looked at him weakly, but managed to nod her head. She was in terrible condition.

“I hear you…” she responded no louder than a whisper. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, and she was growing more pale by the second. Dimitri could tell she was struggling to stay conscious.

“Your mark… I need to go back into the tower and destroy the next relic,” he told his wife. “Let me get you inside, and then I’ll head out so I can stop the curse from spreading anymore.”

“Do you… Do you think I made Nemesis angry with my singing?” Mercedes asked her husband. “It was… A prayer to the goddess after all… And he is the one who controls my curse...”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, of course not, Mercedes. None of this is your fault,” he promised her. If it was anybody’s fault, it was his own. He had left the tower before he could destroy the next relic, and it had been a few days since he had destroyed the last one. It was plenty of time for the curse to regain its grip on Mercedes, and he had let it happen…

How could he ever make it up to her? He knew the consequences of falling in love, and he had let it happen anyway. Mercedes was cursed because he couldn't control himself, and now he wasn’t even able to stop it from spreading despite knowing how. And what if he failed to destroy the next relic in time? Mercedes would turn into a monster, and the only way to stop her…

“You’re blaming… Yourself, aren’t you?” Mercedes accused. “I know you, Dimitri… And I know… You’re doing your best to save me…”

Dimitri shook his head. “I have to try harder… That way I can end this curse, and the two of us can live happily together… No more running, no more hiding, and no more secrets…”

Weakly, Mercedes reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “I am living… Happily with you, Dimitri… Just you and me… Under the stars… What more could I ever want?” she said before laughing quietly. “Perhaps… A family would be nice though…”

Dimitri felt his heart sink. “I promise you… Once this curse is gone, I’ll give you everything that you’ve ever wanted…” he told her. “For now though, we need to get you inside…”

Picking Mercedes up, Dimitri headed inside. The candles in the knights quarters were starting to dim, making the entire world feel sad and bleak. Taking Mercedes over to one of the beds, Dimitri gently put her down. Her breathing was raspy, and her eyes were closed. She barely had any strength left.

“Dimitri…” Mercedes whispered. “Dimitri…”

“I’m here, Mercedes,” Dimitri said as he took her hand. With what strength she had left, she opened her eyes to look at him.

“What’s it like inside the tower…?” she suddenly asked. It was a horrible time for her to be asking such a thing, as Dimitri didn’t have the time to answer. He needed to get going.

“That’s now important right now, Mercedes,” he told her. “What’s important right now is that you rest. You need to save your energy.”

Pushing herself past her limit, Mercedes placed her other hand on top of his. “You risk your life for me every time you go into the tower… I want to know what you’re going through so that way I can help you too…”

“Mercedes…” Dimitri said as he gave his wife a sad smile. “You help me more than you realize… You give me the strength to keep going, even when things are looking dim. It’s your love for me that makes any of this possible.”

“But… Dimitri…”

“There are no buts, Mercedes,” Dimitri interrupted. “The thought of your smile alone can get me passed the toughest of obstacles, and knowing you’ll always be waiting pushes me to survive. You’re always giving me sweets to take with me to help me recover my stamina, and you make sure I come back to a hearty meal so I can regain my strength after a long day. If it weren’t for you, I may have not gotten as far as I have. You are my everything…”

“Dimitri…” Mercedes said as she began tearing up. Dimitri held her hand to his lips, and placed a kiss right on her mark. It continued to grow..

“I love you more than anything, Mercedes…” he told her. “Now please, get some rest…”

“Promise me you’ll be careful…” Mercedes asked of him. “When I wake up… I want you to be right by my side…”

“I promise…”

Once Mercedes was asleep, Dimitri grabbed his spear and headed back outside. The moon was full, and the stars shone brightly above. Dimitri looked up, staring at the tower in the distance. It was old, but stood proudly, and at the top, Nemesis lay in wait for him. Dimitri was so close to reaching him, but the last few relics still evaded the king’s grasp. It was the last thing standing between him, Mercedes, and their happiness...

And that’s when Dimitri made his decision.

That night, he would reach Nemesis. He would locate the last few relics, destroy them, and slay the man who placed the curse once and for all. No matter how much Dimitri got hurt, or how many enemies came his way, he’d push through until the end and make it back to Mercedes before sunrise. She’d wake up curse free, and they could return home to start the family she wanted. No more hiding, no more fighting, and no more secrets.

For her, he’d do whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I doubt anybody caught onto this besides those I've told, but the AU for this fic was heavily inspired by one of my favorite games: Pandora's Tower! It's such a fun little gem that I really think deserves some sort of Switch remake (doubt it'll happen, but a girl can dream), and I really wanted to write my favorite couple in a similar situation...
> 
> Overall, I had a lot of fun working on this, and the art my dear friend Pure provided is absolutely lovely! I also highly recommend looking through the rest of the Big Bang Collection to see if any other rarepairs you guys enjoy pop up, since I know for a fact at least one of my other ones has!


End file.
